Las dos caras de la moneda
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Pensamientos de Hiei sobre su multifacético novio


**Titulo:** Las dos caras de la moneda

**Genero:** Humor/Romance/general

**Sinopsis: **Pensamientos de Hiei sobre su multifacético novio

ººººº

¿Que pienso de Youko Kurama?

Es una pregunta estúpida, además esta mal echa, debería decir que pienso acerca de Youko **Y **Kurama.

Porque, por si no lo sabias, mi novio es, como dirían los humanos, esquizofrénico.

No, no esta loco, literalmente tiene dos personalidades. Una es la Kurama o Suiichi Minamino, como le dicen sus padres y los ninges de la escuela a la que va. El chico amable e inteligente, y la otra es la de Youko, el espíritu zorro ladrón metódico frio como el hielo.

Bien, empezare por Kurama, porque fue al primero que conocí. En pocas palabras, es un estúpido humano maniático del orden. Siempre yendo por ahí con ropa impecable preparada desde la semana pasada, cabello recién lavado con shampoo de hierbas, manicura perfecta, y cutis perfecto, por dios, hasta yo en mi adolescencia (que fue hace más de 50 años) tuve "imperfecciones" en la piel de mi cara, cosa que nunca le preste atención porque tenia que aludir monstruos y asesinos que iban tras mi cabeza, muchas gracias. Aun hoy veo a Mukuro poniéndose cremas para la cara cuando entro a su habitación, no se crean que es para espiarla! Ò.ó ¿quien quiere ver a una mujer mitad cybor desnuda eh?

_(En otro lado…_

_-Achuuu!… ¿alguien esta hablando de mi?... Hiei!!! Ò.ó_

_Volviendo con Hiei…)_

Como decía, Kurama es increíblemente obsesivo con el orden, y eso me irrita, mucho, me despierta a las cuatro de la mañana para que le ayude a limpiar su cuarto, y luego la casa, la sala, el baño, el sótano, el ático, el jardín, el deposito, el estudio, la biblioteca, la caja del gato y sigue y sigue ¬¬

Y luego su obsesión con el pelo, siempre teniéndolo cuidado y perfumado con olor a rosas, siempre con la marca de Avon o lo que sea que se llame, luego me molesta con el ruido de la secadora, y la plancha por horas, o que se creían que Kurama tenia el pelo así al natural, pues se equivocan! ¬¬ le toma horas prepáraselo para que después todas las babosas de su escuela se lo queden viendo como si fuera un pedazo de carne para hincarle el diente… pues no en mi tiempo estúpidas ninges! Ò-Ó Y después de tanto quilombo se lo llena de ramas hojas y semillas de anda a saber tu, cuando volvemos a la casa encuentro orugas, hormigas, grillos y hasta ardillas y pájaros saliendo de esa cosa en su cabeza cuando se va a acostar, quien lo entiende al zorro maniático, ciertamente yo no ¬¬

Pero aun así cuando me abraza y me besa me hace sentir en el cielo, el resto del mundo desaparece y solo quedamos nosotros dos…

_(Fantasía de Hiei…_

_Kurama abraza a Hiei, lo besa apasionadamente, Hiei rodea con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo, Kurama va bajando las manos hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre y…)_

¡Oigan! Ò.o quien les dio permiso para entrar en mi fantasía?!

Pues bien, que mas puedo decir, a si, el que siempre se junto con esos estúpidos ninges de Yusuke y Kuwabaka. La verdad, no se como hace para soportarlos, uno un adicto a las peleas y la adrenalina, que aunque se hace el muy macho e independiente tiene de novia a una ningen mandona que lo tiene cagando a palos, y el otro una especia de simio deforme de las montañas con pelaje anaranjado, aunque puedo decir a su favor que su inteligencia es un poco mas elevada que la de Yusuke, pero no se crean que es mucho, tan solo un 5 porciento mas alta. Y el estúpido se la pasa todo el día baboseándose por mi hermana, si se cree que voy a consentir su mano en matrimonio, le corto la cabeza y me baño en su sangre antes que eso, y que me ven con esa cara, soy un demonio pura sangre y orgulloso de serlo.

Me parece que me salí del punto, estaba hablando sobre Kurama, ¿no? Bien, y con su sonrisita de niño que no rompe un plato siempre, repito, siempre me convence para hacer todo lo que el quiera. Que puedo decir, me tiene rogando a sus pies por su caricias y sus sonrisas como el resto de las ninges de su escuela, pero Kurama solo me quiere a mi, a MIIII!!! Tráguense eso, club de fans de Suuichi!

Creo que con eso abarco lo concerniente con Kurama ningen, ahora con Kurama kitsune, o mejor conocido como Youko.

De el no puedo decir tanto como Suuichi, ya que tengo contadas ocasiones con el, y la mayor parte de las veces que aparece esta demasiado excitado para hablar o dejarme hablar mi porque… no voy a entrar en muchos detalles, es solo que cuando a Kurama le llega su "época", de celo, no se confundan con la época de las hembras cuando están mas irritables, si vieran a Mukuro en su "época" ni yo quiero topármela, es toda una bestia, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra…

_(Otra vez en otro lado…_

_-Achuuuuuuu! Otra vez?! Voy a golpear a Hiei cuando lo vea._

_Con Hiei de nuevo…)_

Cuando Kurama entra en su época de celo es cuando mas aparece Youko, y doy gracias a Kami-sama por ser macho, porque si no seria madre de un centenar de zorritos plateados-pelinegros/rojos de ojos dorados, verdes o rojos… aunque tengo cierto instinto maternal, creo que de lo poco que herede de mama… y si le dices alguien que dije eso, en especial a los estúpidos de Yusuke y al cara de aborto, te mato de la forma mas horribles que puedas imaginar. ¿Entendido?

Lo que si puedo decir de mis citas con Youko es que es bastante bueno en la cama, realmente hace honor a lo que se dice de los kitsunes, aunque con Kurama tampoco lo paso tan mal.

Y cuando podemos salir… corrijo, cuando el zorro me deja salir de la cama, es bastante, eh, como podría decirlo, posesivo creo que es la palabra. Olvide decirles que cuando esta en "esa época" Kurama y yo nos vamos un tiempo al makai, para no tener tantos problemas. Y pues cuando ando por ahí, y algún youkai flirtea conmigo o trata de violarme, Youko siempre aparece echo una furia, sacando sus condenadas plantas escupe ácidos, y creo que no le agradarían los detalles grotescos. Me gusta que tenga celos por mi y me proteja, que es su forma de mostrarme que me quiere, pero podría darme un poco de espacio, como si yo no me supiera defender bastante bien. Cada vez que trato de decirle esto, el muy cabron me besa de esa forma como el sabe hacerlo, cuando me doy cuenta el ya esta sobre mi haciéndome… "eso" ¬////¬ maldito zorro caliente del demonio.

Aunque hay ciertos momentos en los que, cuando cree que estoy dormido, me acaricia el pelo o las mejillas con ternura en vez de lujuria, y creo que es porque le da vergüenza mostrarlo, pero el me trata como si fuera lo mas precioso que podría conseguir en su vida…

Y la verdad es que, a pesar de sus excéntricos hábitos como ningen, o sus instintos salvajes como kitsune, Youko Kurama es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

Hn, eso sonó muy ningen ¬¬ no tengo remedio, Kurama termino pegándome lo ningen a mi también.

_(Hiei se retira, pero en eso se aparece Mukuro de ninguna parte, y le da una patada a Hiei._

_-Eso es por lo que dijiste de mi Hiei!)_

**Fin**

Jeje les gusto? Hace rato que lo tenia ahí escrito en mi carpeta de proyectos terminados, y como que me dio ganas de ponerlo aquí.

Ya saben, comentarios, opiniones, tomates, etc, solo tienen que dejar el review aquí abajo.

Nos vemos.


End file.
